


Stay a little longer

by Otori0



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I mean it, M/M, MY SONS, Probably ooc, i want them to be happy please, i'd do literally anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Ashe –accidentally– confesses to Wilardo. How will he react?





	Stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for "Abrupt confessions prompt". Hope you like it!

Ashe and Wilardo were red as tomatoes, both sitting in Wilardo's bed and awkward as hell. Neither of them moved or talked, but their hearts were pounding loudly in unison. 

"Did you mean what you said?" Wilardo asked in a low voice.   
"What!? Uuh, I guess I did??" Ashe tried to sound as calm as possible, but failed miserably. 

Wilardo sighed as he wiped his sweating hands on his trousers, trying to steady his own breath. It was really rare for him to be this nervous. Not even him could comprehend what happened just some minutes ago.

Yes, everything started when Ashe entered his room to simply spend time with him. Then, Wilardo asked him why did he choose to be with him when he seemed to get along with Claire more than with himself. What Ashe answered then was what triggered that complicated situation.   
"Isn't it obvious? That's because I'm in love with you!"  
Ashe had said that without even thinking it twice, and he deeply regretted it. How such an intelligent and scheming person like him made an error like that? He was utterly disappointed with himself. However, Wilardo's reaction was also better than expected. He was surprised and flushed, but didn't look annoyed at the words. 

"Ahh, I really messed up, didn't I...?" Ashe muttered with a fake laugh. He wanted to escape from there as soon as possible, but was also curious to hear what Wilardo thought about him and his sudden confession.  
"Well, it sure was unexpected, but..." Wilardo adverted his eyes nervously. "...I don't feel bothered by it."

Wilardo always had problems expressing his feelings, and now was no exception. He didn't want to create any unnecessary relationships knowing he was aiming for the Witch's Heart. He couldn't get attached to Ashe, he truly couldn't. If he did, it would be only more painful later, when Ashe died or Wilardo got to finish his life. Either way, it wouldn't end up well, and that he was certain of. Then, why did he wanted so much to be honest? Just once in his long life, he wanted to speak the truth and let himself melt in Ashe's enchanting gaze. His venomous, dangerous golden orbs did make Wilardo want to forget about everything else and hold him dear, but no; no. He didn't want all his efforts to go to waste just because of a single man. 

"...Are you okay?" Ashe whispered once he noticed Wilardo's silent and troubled look. His voice sounded frankly worried and... kind. Wilardo was losing himself between choosing whether to lose against Ashe's charms or reject him and continue his route like until now. 

"I..." Wilardo bit his lip, nervous. He really was at a loss.  
Ashe hesitated a little, but finally got closer to Wilardo and hugged him softly. More softly than expected. More softly than Wilardo would ask for. He almost felt all his doubts fade away along with his pain. 

"I am sure you have your reasons and thoughts about this. I'm sorry, I was insensitive."  
Wilardo was usually very perceptive to Ashe's lies, but this time he couldn't guess if he was being honest or not. He couldn't only hear their hearts beating fast together and Ashe's arms holding him tight.   
Wilardo wanted to stay like that forever, but to his surprise, Ashe soon parted away and got up.

"I'll be leaving now! Thanks for hearing me out. Just forget what I said, okay?" Ashe was grinning, but looked extremely sad. 

"No, that's not it." Wilardo wanted to say. "I don't want to forget it." He wanted to say. "And please, don't make such a pained smile."  
He wanted to stop those footsteps that walked away from him. He wanted to-

"Wait!" Wilardo almost shouted, rushing to take Ashe's hand before he opened the door.   
Ashe turned towards him, confused but also happy that Wilardo stopped him. 

"Wait, I... I don't want you to leave." The words came out almost naturally, like Wilardo had been waiting to say them for a long, long time.   
"I will regret this later, I know it." He thought. "Damn, Wilardo, you are too weak."

"W-why...?" Ashe asked in a low voice.   
"Please... stay with me a little longer." Wilardo couldn't believe his own voice, but he didn't want it to stop. "I like you too, Ashe."  
"I will regret falling in love with this dumb snake."

Wilardo's grip in Ashe's hand became stronger.   
"I will regret it, but for now... just a little more..."

Ashe's smile became one full of happiness and love as his cheeks got redder.   
"...I want him to be by my side."

Wilardo crossed his arms behind Ashe's neck to pull him down for a kiss. It turned out to be unbelievably sweet and soft. The best one in his long life. How much did he wait to feel such an amazing happiness? Now, dying wasn't in his head. All he could think about was Ashe, and their fingers tangled while they kissed. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, Wilashe makes me so happy 😭😭💗


End file.
